Death God, Natsu Dragneel
by Revalution7
Summary: The year X328 was the day the world was reborn. Natsu Dragneel a fire dragon slayer along with Gajeel Redfox the iron dragon slayer were the only life forms that were not exterminated by the war. Only three people were alive in the whole planet. Follow there adventures on how they revived humanity and became the Gods. Abandoned


Natsu and Gajeel were bathed in blood, only 1 tenth of the blood was there own. They had been fighting this war for over 9 years now and it was finally over. Acnologia was dead, along with many dark wizards but as soon as they were celebrating they realised only they survived.

"Shit salamander nobody else is even alive" Gajeel spoke in horror. Natsu knew Gajeel was right, this war was so pointless "If only that dam lizard didn't start this stupid war all the humans would stil be alive" Natsu replied. They both sat down on a rock and didn't move, nobody daring to say anything stupid at a time like this but that was ruined by a stupid comment Natsu made. "Ha I bet I killed more dragons than you, ya metal head" Gajeel was infuriated for some reason but he had to make something clear to this match stick. "Pfft I killed like 60% of the dragon population" Natsu could not take this kind of insult from this screw head "I think since you are a iron dragon slayer your brain dragonified into a screw or something because it was me who killed 80% of the dragon population" Natsu stated proudly. "Well its our time to die now salamander" the iron dragon slayer said while standing up. "Yes you are right its time for us to die" replied Natsu.

Both dragon slayers were ready to die but got interrupted by a fucking massive shockwave that exploded a mountain. The two curious dragon slayers made there way to the source of the explosion and saw a man with a beard and a big fucking spear. "Who the fuck are you old man and why are you not dead" The Iron dragon slayer said. "Me? My name is Ankhseram the god of life and death" the man said. "Since you two motherfuckers fucked up the world you are going to have to make up by rebuilding society here, I am going to curse you both with immortality and I will only remove this when you have rebuilt the world" stated the old man. Natsu and Gajeel thoughts were filled with mixed emotions about this man but got interrupted when there heads started painfully throbbing. "So this is the curse of Ankhseram" said Gajeel expecting an answer from the man but he was no longer there. "Were did he go Natsu" Asked Gajeel with a panicky voice. But they were soon answered by a voice in there head. "I will give you two gifts Natsu and Gajeel, number one is regrowth and number two is life" Stated the god as the voice slowly faded away they were trying to answer a million questions at once in there head. "We have fucked up Gajeel" Stated Natsu.

One hour later

"So this means we are immortal being like gods Gajeel" said Natsu. Gajeel wanted to answer but his head was still throbbing with pain and misery as everything around him way dying away. "We must rebuild life here so lets find out how we can" said Gajeel as he stood up and walked to Natsu who was sulking on a large rock splattered with dragon genitals. Gajeel put his hand on Natsu's right shoulder, " Lets rebuild this world together and pay for our sins by making regrowth" said Gajeel

 **9 Months later**

Natsu and Gajeel could be seen wandering the earth and found a way to create the rebirth of humans. They created the first men and tought them the way of life along with other things such as magic. Natsu and Gajeel have both created over 10,000 humans and decided that its time for the humans to do the rest of humanitys regrowth. All the humans worshipped Natsu and Gajeel like gods and Humanitys history was being written down with Natsu Dragneel as the god of Love, Desire, Fire and the god of Friendship. Gajeel Redfox was the god of Knowledge, Sanity and was known as God of creation due to his Metal Dragonslayer magic. They both gave gifts to the humans such as Creation, desire, love, sanity, and magic.


End file.
